


Love potions shouldn't work!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Slow Love, aloha knows what's going on, dont worry, it's a bit of a headcanon that they only work if the drinker feels the same, love potions, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Love potions, something of legend in which the drinker would fall in love with the user, but fails if the drinker didn't have feelings.That was something Mask wanted to make to hulimate Aloha. Making it was easy for him, but what he didn't know was the effects.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 6





	Love potions shouldn't work!

Mask smirked once he saw the pinkish liquid he just made. When looking through online to find something to humiliate Aloha, he found a blog post of making a certain drink in fairytales. Reading further is what he wanted, the drinker would make the most hilarious reaction if it didn’t work, which happened to most of the comments he scanned through. Now that was something he was looking for! Looking through the ingredients made Mask laugh on the inside. Was it really that simple to make this? He thought it would be impossible things he’ll need!

Taking a look through his kitchen, he found everything he needed. Taking out a small cooking pot, he mixed the ingredients together, it slowly turning into a pinkish liquid. Now all he has to do was to call Aloha and have him come over. 

“So~ What makes you want to call me over?” Aloha said once he was let inside Mask’s house, waiting for Mask’s answer. He was curious to why Mask wanted him over. They didn't really get along that well, so he was really curious for the reason. “I waaaanted you to try sooomething” Mask replied, hold the bottle of pink liquid.

“You know I can’t drink anything with alcohol” Aloha replied suspiciously, eyeing Mask who frowned. “It’s noooot that!” Mask quickly replied. How was he going to get Aloha to drink this now? That was until something came into his mind. “It was pineapple in it.”

Well that got Aloha’s attention rather quickly. “Really?” Aloha asked as Mask nodded, handling the bottle to Aloha.

Aloha gave one last suspicious look to Mask before he drank it, surprise on how sweet it tasted. Mask, on the other hand, waited. Just when he thought he did it, Aloha suddenly hugged him, surprising Mask.

“I love you Mask!”

 _What was he supposed to do now?_ He didn't expect the potion to actually work!

“I'm so sorry I never told you before!” Mask heard Aloha say, before he struggled to get him off. ‘How did this happen?!’ Mask thought, successfully getting Aloha off of him and went straight to his room, locking it and jumping back on the computer. ‘Thank cod I bookmarked the page’ Mask thought before reading more of the comments, his eyes widening. 

There were comments thanking the blogger for helping them with their crushes. If that was the case, then surely they made something to break it, wasn't there? Looking through the blogger’s post, he noticed there wasn't even a recipe for breaking the love potion. He needed to send them a message and fast. After typing and sending his message about what happened, Mask noticed how quiet it was.

He thought Aloha would be coming after him, but his thought changed when he went out of his room, seeing Aloha where he last was.

And how hurt Aloha look too

Now Mask didn't want to deal with Aloha under the effort of the love potion, but he also didn't want to deal with what would happen if he made him leave. With an annoyed sigh, he went towards Aloha.

“Hey” Mask spoke, Aloha looking up at him. Man he looked so hurt, something he never saw on the party squid. What was he supposed to do now? The only thing that came to mind was to wait for the blogger's reply, and make sure Aloha doesn't leave. He needed that antidote fast. “Uuuugh, I'm not gooood with this, but I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you down and run” Mask rub the back of his head, as Aloha started to look less hurt, but only a bit.

“I just been holding it in to tell you, Mask! That I really lov-”

“No you don't. You're under a love potion, Aloha” Mask stopped him, Aloha looking quite confused. He wanted to be angry at Mask, for making him tell his feelings, but his feelings were true. And if Mask truly believes it's the potion making him say it, then what is he going to do?

Aloha couldn't think what to do, but maybe he could come up with something. Something to prove it.

“If that's the case then I can't escape, huh~? Then let me make lunch~” 


End file.
